Timeline of This Verse
Hello, and welcome to the Salior Wikia! This page is designed to be a general timeline of all events that occur in the universe of Nadanan. This wiki can be confusing, and this page is meant to help put the pieces together so you can come to an understanding of what it is all about. Basics of the Universe The basic nature of the universe, and its origin, is on purpose meant to be a mystery. Unlike most works of modern fantasy, most of the deepest questions about the world--like about the existance of a divine--are not answered. Authors on this wiki must remain agnostic, and not provide any unreasonable answers to questions that are meant to be left unanswered. However, much like real life, every culture of sentients throughout the history of the known realms has its own origin story and explanation for why things are the way that they are. Even though there is much unkown, there is also much about the universe that is known. For instance, the universe itself is composed of multiple Realms, or plains of existence, which are separated from each other by the vastness of The Void, the empty dark space that is between them. In The Void, there also exists Stars, which are massive and endless emitters of energy, and Desolates, which are planets that are inhabitable by life because of extreme conditions. Chronology of Events Years in history is recorded in many different formats. Examples of epochs used throughout history include Kara Estari (KE), Besra Kara Estari (BKE), Rednan Derype (RD), Desnan Derype (DD), Rednan Freedonis (RF), Antes Risar (AR), and Desres Risar (DR). Because of these many epochs, exact dates aren't used in this wiki page. Note that the farther back in time an age is, the less that is remembered about it. You will find less lore the farther back you go. The Era of Tesrodar (Building in Ralin) The earliest known civilization in Nadanan were the Cread, also known as The Builders. This civilization of sentient beings was known for its achievement of advanced magickal arts, at levels unmet by any other known civilization. Using their advanced knowledge, the Cread built portals to connect the Realms, and built a massive empire throughout much, if not all, of Nadanan. Legends say that the Cread were also responsible for the creation of humanity, and many other sentient races that exist. Using the power of life-weaving, it is said that the Cread created other races to serve them in their empire. Sometime after this, the Cread mysteriously dissapeared, and ceased to exist for unknown reasons. The Era of Darnosar (Darkness in Raliln) Darnosar starts out with the Forgotten Age, the years from after the Cread empire dissapears to the beginning of Brewish civilization on Kor. The Forgotten Age gets its namesake from the fact that most events that occur during these years have been forgotten.During these years, it is known that the sentient races of the worlds were in their youth, and didn't have advanced technologies like metals until later. Something happened in the early Forgotten Age that caused knowledge of the advanced technologies of the Cread to be forgotten, and the races had to start learning about the world from nothing. Later in the Era, things began to change as the sentient races learned about agriculture and basic metals like copper and bronze. Cities emerged, which soon grew domains that became the first civilizations. As the civilizations progressed, wars soon started between them. This Era is known to officially reach its end at different times in different Realms, but for the Realm of Kor (which was inhabited by the Brew), it reaches its end when the Karawam, a political party in the Sanite of Rawstasis, discovers a method to reactivate the portals left over by the Cread, and thus beginning their interplannar expansion into an empire. For the Realm of Nask (the original Realm where humans came from), the Age of Darnosar ends after the Karawam discover a portal connection to the Realm and invade. In a nutshell, the Age of Darnosar ended for each realm at the time their portals were activated, and they were connected to the greater universe. The Era of Estari (Empire in Ralin) The Estari Era started in each known Realm when the Karawam invaded and colonized them as parts of their empire. The Realm of Kor evolved into a massive metropolis of a world inhabited by only Brew and their servents, where every Brew would eventually be pledged into military service for their empire. Because of this system, the Brew had a massive military like no other throughout history, and were able to conquer and hold other realms with ease. One of the worlds conquered and converted to their cause was Nask, the realm of the humans. During the middle of this Era, the Realm of Alew was discovered by the Karawam, and it was found that the realm was devoid of sentient life. In order to exploit the world of resources, they sent in humans from the then overpopulated realm of Nask to populate the new world. As the Era neared its end, the Estari became more and more hungry for more worlds to exploit for recources. They eventually uncover a portal that connects them to another interplannar empire known as the Chiten. The Chiten were a strange race, with many interesting qualities. For one, they were obedient and never failed to serve the greater good of their colonies. Also, whenever they conquered a world, instead of enslaving the inhabitants like the Karawam, they consumed the environment of the world and converted it to one that would better suit their own kind. They got their name "Chiten" from the bug-like chitenous plates that they bore all over their bodies, acting like natural armor. Much like many species of insects that live in colonies, all lower casts of Chiten were born from their queen, who was in turn born from the Mother Queen of the Chiten in their Core World. The Chiten and the Karawam went to war against one another as soon as they met, and the Karawam steadily lost Realms to their new enemy. In the midst of this conflict, a massive wave of human rebellions against the Karawam began in the world of Alew, and the humans managed to gain independence due to the fact that the Karawam's military was focused on fighting the Chiten. The Karawam were forced to accept the humans of Alew's independence. As the Karawam lost more and more ground, they researched a way to block portals from one side, to prevent the Chiten from continuing their onslaught. They eventually discovered a magical ritual called a Tainsash, which can be used to block portals. Before the humans of Alew can be taken back over by the Karawam, they steal this technology, and block Alew from the Karawam using a Tainsash of their own. The Era of Derype (Power in Grillic) The humans of Alew have built a Tainsash, seperating them from the Karawam and allowing them to develop their own independent civilizaations. They prosper in this way for 700 years, in an age known as the Silent Years. During these years, an empire rises and falls known as the Grillic Empire. The language of Grillic becomes widespread because of this empire. Towards the end of the silent years, ancient ruins from a civilization that prospered in the Forgotten Age are discovered. These ruins show signs of extreme power. It is soon discovered that this forgotten civilization, known as the Alew Civilization, had control of magicks unheard of before. A group known as the Relsy Del Artifactum (Keepers of the Artifacts in Grillic) forms, which gathers artifacts from this forgotten people.Withen 100 years, the Relsy Del Artifactum are capable of using the magick they learned to create mind slaves known as the subjugated. Eventually, the Relsy Del Artifactum discover how to become vampires by accident. It isn't long after the first vampires appeared, that they began to terrorize the countryside of Alew. Within a few decades, the number of vampires grew, and they began to plot coups to take over the world's civilzations. They form a political organization known as the Derype. Before long, the War of Final Will occurs, where the vampires and their armies go to war with the last free men of Alew. The freemen of alew lose the fight, and the humans of Alew are then enslaved by the vampires. A dark era begins, where the Derype farm humanity to quench their unending thirst for blood. A human resistance forms, and is subsequently crushed in the War of the Freemen. However, from the remains of the resistance forms the organization of the Raimsar (meaning hope in Grillic). The Raimsar fight an underground struggle to defeat the vampires of the world once and for all. Eventually, a breakthrough happens when a group of Raimsar discover a portal to the realm of Salior (meaning destiny in Grillic). They send groups of humans secretly through the portal in order to settle. Humans that enter Salior soon sent back word of another race that already occupied the Realm, which became known as the Trolls. The humans and the trolls waged battle as soon as they met, as the trolls were suspicious of the humans, and the humans saw the trolls as evil because of their practice of cannibalism. After several setbacks, the humans of Salior manage to build the fortress of Clainswort around the portal connecting to the realm, and from this fortress ,they managed to spread out and claim new ground. Meanwhile, the Derype caught hint of the human's discovery and are searching for it relentlessly. Before the Derype can find the portal to Salior and claim it for their own, the humans of Salior decide to block it with a Tainsash. And so, the free human civilizations of Salior begin to grow, as they slowly take ground from the trolls. The Spoken Era WIP And thats it folks. This is my lore in a nutshell. Now go on, read more. Learn about this mysterious universe I have created! - Ramaraunt